


Nightmare

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Pelusa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian tiene una pesadilla, pero que pasa cuando despierta y ve a una bella rubia que lo ha estado cuidado , mi primer capitán Swan y mal resumen lo admito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos solo la trama es mía.

Killian Pov

Corría tan rápido como podía, necesitaba rescatar al amor de mi vida de las garras de su marido de Rumplestiltskin antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo y rescatar a Milah.

Milah, solo de escuchar su nombre hace que mi corazón brinca de felicidad aunque muy cursi suena para un pirata como yo.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos que de repente escucho los gritos de una mujer, y me alarmo al saber que podría ser de mi amada, así que comienzo a correr con prisa hasta llegar un callejón sin salida en frente de mi estaba Milah y su esposo, yo corro hacia ella pero de repente siento que mi cuerpo no se mueve, veo que Rumplestiltskin me sonríe con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se acerca a mi veo que Milah me ve horrorizada al ver que estaba al merced de este bastado.

\- Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más que el amante de mi esposa: - que te trae por aquí – dijo con voz enojada, pero yo estaba más enojado que el, cómo puede golpear a si a Milah, que ahora que la veo bien esta magullada de la cara, cuando me libere me la va a pagar.

\- Pues vine a rescatar a tu esposa de tus terribles maltratos – dije furioso -, mientras que veo que se acerca más a mí y hasta ahora veo que tenía una espada en la mano.

\- Ah no me hagas reír lo que tú y Milah merecen es la muerte, pero no te preocupes no te matare – dijo sonriéndome y de repente siento que me corta la muñeca izquierda con la espalda yo solo grito de dolor, mientras veo cómo sale la sangre lo que queda de mi mano siento que se acerca a mi oído y me susurra en el oído – Tu castigo será en vivir en remordimiento al saber que no salvaras a tu amor y tener nada más una mano - dijo maliciosamente -, mientras iba directamente hasta Milah y de repente con mis propios ojos Rumplestiltskin mete su mano en el pecho de Milah y saca su corazón yo solo miro horrorizado e impotente a ver como aplasta su corazón en mis ojos.

\- Te amo Killian – dijo y después se desplomo al suelo sin vida y yo solo la miro con las lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Nooooooooooooo – grito y con eso abro los ojos de golpe y miro que no estaba en mi barco sino en un lugar desconocido que no recuerdo como llegue aquí lo último que recuerdo es que Cora me ataco con la guardia baja y me aventó a una pared después de eso nada, el lugar que me encontraba era raro había un mueble en frente de mi con una caja negra, al lado veía más muebles y un espejo en el mueble más grande todo esto es confuso, pero lo bueno es que estoy despierto y no teniendo de nuevo la pesadilla de la muerte de Milah cada vez que sueño con eso me da ganas terribles de matarme, pero no puedo, debo concebir mi venganza, pero a la vez no porque tengo miedo de que no pueda dañar a Rumplestiltskin con su magia, demonios no sé qué hare con mi vida.

Trato de parame de la cama pero no pude ya que saque un gemido de dolor y caí adolorido, levanto las mantas para ver que mi pecho estaba vendado, y veo que mi mano buena estaba vendada, que diablos paso para que estuviera así, llevo mi gancho a mi pelo, pero siento otro vendaje en la cabeza, genial lo que me faltaba, por lo menos así explica de por qué tuve la pesadilla tal vez tuve fiebre y por eso tuve la pesadilla.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sin moverme por lo adolorido que estoy, que no escuche que unos pasos venían hasta el cuarto yo solo me pongo en alerta levantando mi gancho para poderme defenderme lo mejor que pueda, cuando veo quien entra dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, entro esa chica que me dejo arriba con el gigante, que me dejo inconsciente, para que ella llegara a su mundo, Emma Swan la chica que poco a poco se está ganando mi amor, Killian en qué demonios estás pensando no te puedes volver a enamorar, ese no es tu plan "recuerdas", me decía mi mente, pero yo la ignoro, veo como se acerca y me mira con preocupación y algo de alivio yo la miro confundido.

\- Killian que bueno que despiertas tremendo susto que me metiste – dijo con voz quebrada como si estuviera llorando y eso me desconcentro más, ella estuvo llorando por mí, eso debe ser imposible.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunte con voz ronca debido a que estuve no sé cuánto tiempo inconsciente, veo que Emma agarra un vaso lleno de agua y me lo da a beber con lentitud, para después dejarlo en la mesa y me vuelve a mirar con ojos preocupantes.

\- Pues que te enfrentaste a Cora por mí y te dejo en mal estado has estado inconsciente durante dos días enteros, no me puedo imaginar si tú te hubieras enfrentado a Rumplestiltskin de seguro que acabarías en una tumba, no vuelvas a darme un susto así en tu vida Killian Jones – termino de hablar con lágrimas en los ojos y yo me quedo en shock por todo lo que dijo además de que me llamo Killian y no Hook.

\- Yo no quería darte un susto muchacha solo hice lo que fue correcto, no quería que Cora te quitara el corazón como el cocodrilo hizo con Mil… - no termine decir el nombre porque todavía me dolía decir su nombre en voz alta.

\- Con Milah ¿tu novia no es así Killian? – pregunto con voz baja y yo la miro si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero como ella lo supo, como viendo mi confusión siguió diciendo – Tuviste fiebre y estuviste delirando sobre Milah – dijo yo solo la mire sorprendido.

\- Emma yo no quería que estuvieras escuchado sobre mis pesadillas – dije serio y tímido a la vez, veo como Emma agarra mi mano vendada con cuidado y me mira con sus bellos ojos verdes.

\- Yo quería saber, además tenías fiebre, no te iba a dejar que estuviera delirando más y te enfermaras más, pero no te preocupes Cora no me quito el corazón, es más cuando trato de hacerlo utilice toda mi magia y la mande muy lejos de aquí así que no te preocupes por mi estoy perfectamente bien – contesto yo solo la miro asombrado, de repente se pone seria de repente – Dime una cosa Killian después de que te recuperes iras contra Rumplestiltskin no quiero que salgas herido o peor algún muerto yo no lo soportaría – siguió diciendo, yo que no puedo salir de mi shock, de todo lo que me está diciendo.

\- ¿Por qué Emma? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí si tú no confiaste en mi cuando estuvimos en el bosque encantado? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí ahora? – pregunte curioso, veo que de repente se sonroja yo la miro sin entender.

\- Killian, se lo que paso allá no fue muy amable de mi parte sé que eras de confiar, pero en esos momentos no podía confiar en ti y eso que tú nos ayudabas con Cora, pero es que yo no podía confiar en ti en este momento y más porque tenía miedo de que tú me dejaras como lo hizo el padre de mi hijo, por eso te deje con el gigante y te deje inconsciente en el lago, pero lo hice para protegerte, porque me enamore de ti Killian Jones, al principio fue una locura al saber que me enamore del famoso Capitán Garfio, pero paso el tiempo que por fin asimile que estaba enamorado de ti y por eso cuando te vi herido por Cora no podía permitir que lastimara al hombre que amo, aunque sé que tu no podrás corresponderme ya que tú sigues queriendo a Mila – termino de decirlo yo solo quede en shock por varios minutos mirándola con incredulidad en mi rostro jamás pensé que la chica Swan se enamorara de mí en mis más profundos sueños pensé que me amaba como yo la amaba a ella, sé que todavía quiero a Milah pero desde que conocí a Emma sabía que ella cambiaria mi vida para siempre de tal grado de que quiero estar con ella para siempre.

\- Sabes algo muchacha, que yo también te amo, sé que aunque tus métodos de enamórate de mí fueron raras, pero eso no hace que me enamore de ti más que nunca, sé que estuvo Milah conmigo y alguna vez la ame, pero desde que te conocí algo hizo que tú me ayudarías con esa tristeza que tuve durante trescientos años de soledad, yo pensé que jamás volvería amar alguien después de lo que sucedió con ella, pero de pronto después de trescientos años he vuelto a enamórame lo que jamás me imagine, pero gracias a ti he podido ser otra persona que está dispuesta a dejar su venganza para estar a tu lado eso si tú quieres Emma Swan – conteste mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro y veo como es ella que me mira con incredulidad en su rostro para después se acerca a mí y comienza a besarme y yo le correspondo al beso ansioso.

Estuvimos no sé cuánto tiempo besándonos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire, y nos veíamos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Me lo tomare como un si entonces – conteste después de besarnos y ella sonríe de una manera que hace que se me acelere el corazón.

\- Por supuesto que si Capitán, he estado deseando esto desde que nos conocimos – me contesto dándome un corto beso.

\- Ya era hora sangriento – dije para volverla a besar.

Quien hubiera imaginado que yo volvería a caer en el amor después de que Milah muriera en frente de mí, pero ahora llego Emma a mi vida y jamás permitiré que la hagan daño sobre mi cadáver si eso pasa, pero ahora disfrutare mucho de su cercanía y ahora sé que seré feliz a su lado para siempre aunque suene muy cursi y muy romántico para mí, pero eso hacemos por la persona que más amas y yo lo hago por Emma Swan.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic de Capitán Swan.
> 
> ¿reviews?


End file.
